Can't Help Myself
by HaruSakata
Summary: Airi Wakahisa is from pureblood parents with connections to the Hunter's Association. Because of this, other purebloods are out to get her. Needing protection, Airi is sent to Cross Academy, where a certain silver-haired vampire hunter is expected to watch over her. Despite his hatred of vampires, will he be able to protect Airi without killing her himself?
1. Chapter 1

Hey (I forgot to add this little commentary section before I submitted this, but oh wells o.o...)! This story idea has probably been in the back of my mind for a year, and I've finally decided to do something about it lol. I just hope I don't give up on it half way -_-... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Airi Wakahisa. From today on, you will live in the Sun Dormitory and take classes here at Cross Academy." The headmaster, Kaien Cross, smiled as he gave me an overview of my new school. I had been under the care of the Hunter's Association for two years, and just now they decided that it'd be better for me to start attending high school.

"Why exactly did the Hunter's Association send me here?" I had to ask, even though I already had a pretty good idea as to why.

The headmaster's face turned serious in an instant. "As you are aware, many purebloods are ready to start a war in order to get their hands on you." He continued, "Therefore, I'm putting you into the care of my son. He's an excellent vampire hunter."

"Umm, I appreciate your offer, but I really can't bother your son with that." I hated being a burden to others. Always. I thought leaving the Hunter's Association would free me of that.

"Don't worry about him! He's also a student here, so you won't be in the way at all!" The headmaster returned to his bubbly self, and to be honest, it was kinda creepy how quickly his mood changed.

Just then, the door behind me opened, and a tall, silver-haired guy entered the room. He noticed me as I looked back at him. He was extremely handsome, yet his eyes brought fear into mine. "Who is this scary person?" I thought to myself as I shuddered.

"Who's that?" he asked the Headmaster, who replied, "Airi Wakahisa. I want you to look after her, Zero." So this boy, apparently named Zero, was the Headmaster's son. Their personalities were complete opposites though.

"Why would I do that?" Zero had an irritated look. "Why would I look after a PUREBLOOD?" He glared at me.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. I'm a pureblood vampire.

* * *

CHAPTER1

I awkwardly sat in Kaien Cross's office as a fired up vampire hunter argued with a calm headmaster.

"Why the hell should a VAMPIRE HUNTER protect a FUCKING VAMPIRE?" Zero demanded answers as to why the headmaster was expecting him to look after me. I, too, wanted to know why. I couldn't understand how you could expect this guy to protect me when he's been giving me death glares left and right. The headmaster must have noticed those glares because he subtly told me to wait outside of his office until things settled down.

After leaving the office, I could still hear the two of them battling it out.

"The Hunter's Association is trusting us with her. We can't afford to let other purebloods touch her," the headmaster explained.

Zero's retaliated with, "That's complete bullshit. In case you forgot, THAT GIRL IS ALSO A FUCKING PUREBLOOD. Who gives a shit what other purebloods want to do with her."

The headmaster closed his eyes for a moment to think. "I understand your frustration, Zero, especially with the kind of past you've had. However, with little information on this girl, all we can do is trust the Hunter's Association."

Zero groaned, "Whatever." The door slammed, and I watched as Zero left the office.

Zero turned around, glared at me once more, and said, "Are you coming or not?" I jumped. This was the first time his bitter voice was directed at me.

I quickly apologized, as I followed Zero, who walked about ten steps ahead of me. I was scared to get any closer to the cold-hearted vampire hunter.

We walked to the Sun Dormitory, which was the place where the human students lived. Across from there was the Moon Dormitory, where the vampires lived. I was told by the headmaster that I would need to lay low about my pureblood status, so he enrolled me in the Sun Dorm rather than the Moon Dorm.

Zero finally stopped walking and opened the door to my new dorm room. He handed me the keys and walked away without saying a thing. I hesitated, but said, "Th-thank you," in a shaky voice.

Zero came to a stop, upon hearing my words. "Don't thank me." He turned around, as his eyes met mine. Suddenly, he pulled his gun from his pocket, and pointed it directly at the only vampire in the Sun Dormitory, me. "If I had a choice, you'd be dead already." I shuddered at those words because I knew he was serious.

Zero slowly lowered his gun and turned back around to leave. "Take that as a warning."

Still in shock, I entered my room and shut the door. "I'm pretty sure I'd be safer without that guy's 'protection'," I sighed. But if the Hunter's Association had so much faith in Zero, then I knew I should, too. "On the bright side, he's not what I am, a vampire," I thought, as I gripped my neck tightly.

"As long as THAT never happens again, I'll be okay," I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry, this chapter contains a shit load of tedious dialogue. Well at least it was tedious for me to write T-T. I think it took me like a week to finish... And I feel like some of this may be confusing, so if there's anything unclear here, let me know! P.S, I realized I'm using more swearing than I intended, but it kinda fits Zero's personality...

* * *

CHAPTER2

I got out of bed the next morning with no sleep at all. I don't know if that was because I'm a nocturnal vampire or because I was stuck in a school with that scary vampire hunter.

"Well, I guess I should get ready for my first official day of class," I thought as I started changing into my uniform. "Maybe if I'm lucky, Zero'll say, 'Screw you, vampire,' and let me fend for myself."

Ironically, right then, there was a knock at my door. Shit.

"J-just a minute." I knew Zero was standing on the other side, waiting impatiently. Just knowing that put me in a state of urgency to hurry the fuck up before he could decide to shoot my head off for taking too long.

To my surprise, as I was still putting on my shirt, my door opened and Zero walked right in. I was so caught off guard that I didn't even scream. Actually, even if I DID scream, it wouldn't be because I was in the middle of changing, but because it was him who walked in.

I quickly pulled my shirt over my head to cover my exposed chest. I knew Zero noticed my motive because he made a remark no girl wants to hear from a guy.

"Calm down. It's not like you have anything worth looking at." He said it with that straight, yet irritated face of his.

And yes, he just indirectly called me flat-chested. I wanted to give him a dirty look, but I knew that would be a terrible idea, considering he pointed his gun to my head when I thanked him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject. Zero immediately gave me that dirty look I wanted to give him.

"My job. Babysitting a spoiled, little pureblood." Zero looked annoyed as hell.

"Well, it would've been nice if you had told me in advance that you were going to barge into my room first thing in the morning," is what I wanted to say. Instead, I just sat there and took the heat.

"Why's the Hunter's Association expecting us to watch you anyway?" And so, the interrogation began.

That question was one I had not yet addressed, not even to the headmaster. As my "protection", Zero deserved at least an explanation.

My eyes shifted to Zero, who waited for an answer.

"It's true that my parents were both purebloods, but my mother was also secretly a part of the Hunter's Association. She hated how other purebloods abused their powers by turning humans into vampires. She lived to protect humans from having to become blood-thirsty beasts like myself. My mother kept this secret well hidden from all purebloods, with the exception of my father, whom she trusted and loved more than anyone. My parents eventually married and had a baby, me. We got along with other pureblood families, despite my mother's secret. I was especially close with a certain pureblood; so close that I told him about my mom being a part of the Hunter's Association. Unfortunately, suspicion and rumors quickly began circulating around my family being traitors to vampires. In the end, both of my parents were killed by other purebloods two years ago." I paused. "I had been betrayed by my childhood friend."

"Why didn't the purebloods kill you, too?" Zero questioned my existence.

"It takes extreme measures for purebloods to kill one another, as there are so few remaining in this world. The purebloods knew my parents would side with the Hunter's Association rather than their own race and would only get in the way. However, they believed that I would eventually become unable to control my thirst for blood and begin to oppose vampire hunting." I stopped myself because only a stupid vampire would admit that in front of an already angry vampire hunter.

"What's stopping you from getting to that bloodthirsty state?" I was surprised Zero didn't give me another death threat.

"I've never drank blood before, so my body doesn't know what it's missing yet. But once I taste it, I won't be able to stop myself anymore. Blood will become like a drug to me." I wished it wasn't true, but it was.

"That's exactly what the Hunter's Association wants you to prevent from happening." I finally finished my whole life story, excluding a few important details that Zero didn't need to know about.

I saw Zero's face change from neutral to his usual annoyed face. "Geez. Why were you thrown at ME specifically, though?" he mumbled to himself, yet purposely loud enough for me to hear.

"That's the part that I'm also unsure about," I said as I thought about it for a moment. And then it hit me.

"The Hunter's Association knows you'll shoot a vampire without hesitation," I looked directly at Zero, "so if I ever lose control of myself, please stop me, even if that means killing me."


	3. Chapter 3

I've been meaning to write this chapter for about 2 weeks now, but never really got around to it o.o I wanted to get this done before I go to the snow tomorrow (^-^)/ Cause when I get back, I'll have to start school again in a few days -_-... But who knows. Maybe the snow will inspire and motivate me to write moreee :D Comment if there's anything unclear or weird plz ;P I really appreciate that xO

* * *

CHAPTER3

Shortly after I basically gave Zero permission to kill me, we walked to class together. Well kind of. I made sure to keep a large gap between us at all times.

As we walked to class, I began to regret telling Zero everything that I did. I mean, I had met the guy a day ago and now he already knew my life story. But as much as I regretted it, I knew it was the right decision. I had to at least TRY to get along with the one expected to protect me, and I believed letting him into my life was the first step.

Suddenly, I noticed a few students in white uniforms walking towards us. They were the famous Night Class vampires. I felt the uneasiness growing in my stomach. Ironically, I, a vampire, feared other vampires. I tried to keep calm because I knew they could sense fear.

One of the vampires, a friendly-looking blond, approached me.

"Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?" He smiled at me, unaware of my vampire background.

"Yeah... I'm Airi Wakahisa..." I said softly. I saw his eyes focusing on my neck.

"What a cute name! I'm Hanabusa Aidou." The blond extended his arm out, waiting for me to take his hand. A handshake is what I was expecting, but instead, Aidou raised my hand to his mischievous face.

"You smell delicious, Airi-chan," he said playfully. The headmaster told me the Night Class students were all under control, but I had a hard time believing that.

I quickly pulled my hand back from a surprised Aidou, who said, "That wasn't exactly the reaction I was going for..." The other vampires laughed and agreed that Aidou was losing his playboy touch. I guess human girls usually find that attractive?

Just then, Zero entered the scene and immediately glared at Aidou and the others. Without saying a word, Zero roughly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards the classroom.

When we got to class, Zero finally let go of me.

"Sit here." Zero pointed to the seat next to his.

"No. I don't want to sit with to you," is what I wanted to say, but all the other seats were already taken. Sigh.

Sitting next to an antisocial vampire hunter was beyond awkward. I wanted to thank Zero for getting me out of that Aidou situation, but I remembered he pointed a gun at me the last time I thanked him. So instead, I just sat there silently until class started.

I didn't feel like paying attention to the lesson so I secretly peeked over at Zero. For a cold-hearted asshole, he was actually really attractive. If he had a better personality, this whole thing wouldn't be so painful.

Zero noticed me staring at him, and I quickly turned my head to avoid eye contact.

"Jeez, you're annoying." Zero never hesitated to say what was on his mind, especially if it was to insult me.

I rolled my eyes while facing the other way, so he couldn't see.

After class, I got up and ready to head back to the Sun Dorms. I was expecting Zero to yell, "Hurry the fuck up!" to me, but that didn't happen. As it turns out, Zero had fallen asleep.

This put me in a tough spot. I had two choices, wake him up or leave him there. I stood in front of a sleeping Zero while I thought about my options. Both scenarios seemed to result in a gun to the head. FML.

"What're you doing?" Zero opened an eye. I was startled after hearing his voice in the empty classroom.

"I was going to wake you up, but..." I had to be cautious with the things I say around this loose cannon.

Zero got out of his seat and said, "Whatever. Just wake me up next time."

We left the classroom and saw some familiar faces, the same vampires from earlier, talking among one another. I couldn't help but feel a little paranoid.

Zero noticed them too and then looked at me. "You shouldn't worry about them. They just like to fuck around with the Day Class students. They're idiots, but not stupid enough to suck you dry." He could tell I was afraid of other vampires.

"I know they aren't bad people, but after what I experienced two years ago, I can't trust any vampire." I wanted more than anything to get rid of this fear of my own race, but it felt permanent like a scar.

I thought about what I had just said. If I couldn't trust vampires, then did that mean I could trust Zero? I mean, he DOES have a gun designed to kill me. I wondered how many vampires Zero had killed and shuddered at the thought of that. I would have asked him, but I was scared to hear his response.

"Hey, this is your room, isn't it?" Zero broke my train of thought.

"Yeah, sorry," I said insincerely as I looked for my keys in my bag. That's when I realized something.

I looked at Zero. "Umm, I kind of left my keys in my room." Because the doors were self-locking, I found myself locked out of my own room. I could tell Zero was thinking, "You fucking idiot."

"It can't be helped. You can ask the headmaster for the spare keys tomorrow. He's probably sleeping already, even though it's only fucking 8PM." Zero sighed at my stupidity.

"What am I suppose to do for tonight, though?" I saw Zero give me that "you're a pain in the ass" look.


End file.
